Different
by emilyparrish
Summary: So I am not going to lie... I was bored when I wrote this and I wanted to do something I don't think anyone has thought about doing. So why not write a story in a Cybugs POV. It came out interesting. COMMENT PLEASE! Thanks and hope you like it!


Darkness falls over the Hero's Duty tower. The smell of retched green guts a stretched across the hard metal floor. Ever cy-bug wants to kill people, every except me. I was I could tell them I mean no harm. But I can't speak, if I try to I relinquish a high pitched screech, like metal rubbing against metal making it hard to not want to kill me.

I wish I could leave but I can't. I never can it is impossible. I am a glitch, a flaw in the system of the society of this game. I will never be normal, I can never escape this mod forsaken game. I am nothing. Sargent Calhoun doesn't like cy-bugs, in fact she mutilates them and make them disintegrate in one shot of her pistol, so I hide. I have been hiding in the shadows of this retched game for three years. I am able to ensconce because I am not normal, I don't glow a bright neon lime like the others. I set off a color no one would have think a cy-bug would, I display a grey, something that makes me know I am no more then a defect in this game.

I don't have a name. I wish I did since I just talk to myself and it's not easy to think of new names everyday, I am just mixing up names now since I'm positive I ran out. Yesterday I was fredbobjoe. Today I'm Elitodd. Nothing ever happens at all nothing exciting I just sit around and eat nothing since I don't need to. But today was different.

Sitting in a cavern in the shadows hiding as I always do. I saw a little girl and a tall older waking towards the tower. They were calling each other name but not in a mean way, in a teasing way, like they were brother and sister. Inside I smile, but alas I envy them because I will never have a family, the other cy-bugs will never be apart of my family and I theirs.

The little one, short and petite. Her hair is a black that has the green smeared flesh on the ground glow right. Wearing brown tights and a real hoodie that's sewed horribly together by pink thread, her shoes a black that resemble the color of her hair. Hair, her hair has something odd about it, candy and barrettes stuck tightly in every inch it could fit.

The man tall and muscular. His hair tossed around like he had just arose from a nap or a sweet sleep. He wears a orange flannel t-shirt with a blue shirt underneath, wearing overalls that are brown and ripped or broken on one strap. Draping down the front part of his body, a body that is bigger then any man I have ever seen.

"Stink brain, I am kinda scared."

Hmm never heard that one before.

"Why is that Vanellope?"

And hers is Vanellope, I have heard that one before. I have her it escape from Sargent Calhoun's when she talked to her short but nice and cheery husband. What his name again? Uh. Oh yeah Felix. He's very nice and I am happy that the Sargent has found someone. Though she wants to kill me 24/7 (if she could find me that is) I am still extremely happy for her.

"Because Ralph. What if a cy-bug comes?"

Oh that's a better name then stink brain. I like it, Ralph. It's a nice name, just like every other name.

"Then I'll protect you plus Sarge and Felix are just back there. We will be fine."

That's when nothing was fine and the worse possible thing could happen. A normal stray cy-bug slammed into the metal floor, making it rupture in waves of vibration. A screech echoed as it looked at them to feast. Ralph charging it with full force. But gets knocked unconscious when the other cy-bug whips its tail making him hit the tower wall, light leaving his eyes but not fully just slightly.

Not knowing what else to do I flew straight for them. Knocking the other cy-bug out of the way. I looked at the girl who now is shivering in fear. She looks at me with horror in her eyes. Reaching out to Vanellope with my knife like leg, I caress her cheek and whip off the single tear going down it and make sure not to scratch her. Looking at me in shock, I can tell she doesn't believe that just happened but I don't want to hurt her. Eyes staring behind me, I turn around and see the evil cy-bug. Protectiveness rises in me. Lunging at me in a swift motion I open my mouth and chomp on his metal exoskeleton while he does the same to me. But I taking my blade like leg and stab it in the middle of his body, making him and Vanellope yell. Evaporating in my legs, the monster disappears. I look back at Vanellope who is now next to Ralph. He is sitting up now looking at me in confusion. I go over to them and lay down so I can look them in the eye.

"Ralph he saved us."

"Yes he did."

I shake my head at the comment since I did save them.

"Mother of monkey milk! Do you understand us?"

Shaking my head again in confirmation.

"Oh my president fart feathers, he is amazing."

When he says that I feel ecstatic. Finally someone understands me, know I don't mean harm.

I glitch a little and feel pain but not much I'm used to it already.

"He's a glitch! Like me!'

I freeze, she is a glitch too? I look at her and she glitches on top of me. I laugh which makes a laughing sound and makes me shake. I glitch from under her, but go behind Ralph and peek over his shoulder.

"Ralph he's the coolest thing ever!"

When I notice the two people on top of the hill, they look familiar. The Sargent and her husband stand there, eyes wide, mouth open. They saw what I did and what I am, which make me surprised the sarge hasn't killed me yet.

But I spoke to soon, she takes out her gun and cocks it. Pointing at me as she walks down to where we are.

"Wreck-It. Half-pint. Get over here now." Barks the sarge

"No! He saved our lives!" screamed the little girl as she stands in front of me protecting me now.

"We noticed Vanellope but Tamora and I don't think that is normal."

"That's what is so great about him. He is a glitch like me. He is different."

Putting her blaster away on her back, Calhoun cautiously creeps toward me. I tense, my gears stop moving. She faces me. I'm laying down again, Ralph got up to go next to Felix, who he is now arguing with.

"He looks nothing like a normal cy-bug, he grey not green." She puts her hand out and nervously put her hand on me. I move under her hand, I glitch under her and make her get on top of me. I swoop up and start to fly in circles and loops. After a little bit in come back down to the ground. She jumps off and looks at me again, but this time in amazement. She is laughing now, I have never heard her laugh. "This is amazing. What are you?" I look at her to give my answer that way. "How long have you been alive?" Glitching to the wall I take my leg and scrap three tallies in the side. Felix now next to her as she walks towards the tower to see what I did.

"Three days?" Asked Felix. I shake my head in the way I think no is.

"Three months?" Asked the sarge. Shaking my head in the same way again. They look at each other in awe.

"Three years?" Felix asked again. This time I shake my head yes.

"Oh my land. That is astonishing! You are something no one has ever seen!'

Calhoun is on a talking devise, which I'm not sure what it does. But then I here someones voice.

"Kohut!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I need you and all the men to come to me now. Bring you blasters but when you get to my location you wont need to use them. So don't. That's an order."

"YES MA'AM!"

They all look at me asking me questions that I either answer yes or no too. Amazed by me in a way I didn't think any human would.

When the team comes she talks to them about me and how they are never to kill me. And so much more, they are even making me an actual home.

We start to walk towards the barricades. Vanellope is next to me walking, while Ralph is next to her. They are calling each other names again. Felix and Calhoun are in front of me, holding hands and talking to one another. Vanellope glitches on top of me so she can ride and not walk.

"I think I'm going to name you Elusive. Sound okay?"

I nod, I have never heard that one before. I love it!

"Also, Elusive."

I look up at her from the corner of my eye.

"I like that you are different."


End file.
